The Fallen Boy's Return
by dxdfanfic1
Summary: A new guy heads to the school but what does he mean to Akeno will love bloom or not it takes place in the first light novel arc and will try to the last novel i know this is my first fanfic still working on the bugs in my writing skill


Name: Cornelius

age: 17

Race: Fallen Angel/human halfbreed

sacrad gear: Lost Longinus Black Dragon of the Apocalypse (description comes later on)

Hair/wing color: Wings Pure Black Hair shoulder length pure black with two gold Bangs(hint)

eye color: a deep violet color and a black semi slited pupil

Kuoh Academy 7:25 am homeroom

Okay class take your seats and quite down we have a new student here today and welcome him... you may come in now... (walking in) how about you introduce yourself... good day my name is cornelius ...

(cory"s P.O.V)

CORY"S ROOM 6:35 AM

wake up...wake up... I SAID WAKE THE FUCK UP! Azazel yelled. hum. five more minutes. the young man asks as his father gains a tick mark and makes a small light sphere and chuck it at him and exploded... OWW WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN! they young man yells. I told you to wake up. Azazel/father said. Why did you wake me up is it for a job? young man asks abit confused. Sorry Cory no mission and your going to school. Azazel says with a grin on his face..

...

...

WHAT! Cory yells. Azazel laughs at his son's expense. but why i alrea- he started to say untill his fathers says. you need a normal social life and your gonna be a junior in this school and there is a surprise when you get their. Azazel says. and it recently became a co-ed school and a lot of girls and your like me a ladies man. Azazel says with a pereverted grin. But.. he started.(sighs) fine i guess i could live with this. said in defeat. good here is your unique uniform that i request which consists a black dress pants with silver lining, steel tip black boots, a white dress shirt with silver cuplings and buttons, a red tie, a black vest with silver trimings, and a victorian black coat long sleaves with white gloves... 6:45... this is gonna be a boring day isn't it.. cory says in a bored voice... 6:50... hmm intresting the building acturaly looks good in my taste. cory says. hmmm where is the office? cory says... it's that way a voice said in a monotone voice... oh thank you. he says as he turns towards a small petite girl with silver hair that has a cat hair peice in her hair and has amber eyes face emotionless... No problem. she said in a montone voice... thanks again miss...says/ask.. my name is Koneko in a monotone voice with a slight blush on her face.. well nice to meet you miss toujou-san my name is Cornelius but you may call me cory though ... he says... thank you Cory-sempai you may call me Koneko not miss toujou. says in a monotone voice with the blush deepen... hmm Koneko-chan are you alright your face is all red... he wasnt oblivious he loves to pretend he's dense... ah y y-yes i am fine. she stutters in a monotone voice.. he smiles thats good well see you later Koneko-chan.. she blushes furiously... Kuoh office 7:00 am ok here is your list of classes and room numbers 20 minutes later where the hell is the classroom 32-A he then looks at the door next to him and sees it aww come one.. he says then knocks...

(Akeno P.O.V)

Homeroom 32-A 7:20 am

fufufu for some reason i have a feeling it's gonna be an interesting day. Akeno thought with a sadistic smile. (knocking) oh class today we will have a new student coming in. teacher said. come in. (door opens) Akeno eyes widen and sees a person from the past and feels enraged. Akeno are you alright? a redhead asks in a worried tone. no i am fine buchou... Akeno says in a angered tone with a hint of sadness... Akeno. the redhead whispered... alright you may introduce yourself to the class. teacher says. he smiles and says. Good day everyone my name is Cornelius and it is nice to meet all of you. he said and smiles. girls are looking at him with hearts in there eyes while the guys were glaring at him. wow cornelius that is a good introduction you may sit next to the teacher. akeno and cory tense up...

(Cory P.O.V)

Oh shit! its Aki-hime. Cory thought. Oh this is what dad meant she is the surprise. he thought as he walks over... Hi my name is Akeno Himejima. akeno said. nice to meet you Himejima-san. cory says akwardly. her eyes i can see in her eyes is that of rage and hate. he thought. strange i see sadness ,loneliness, dispare, and a slight hint of happiness. she thought

KUOH ROOF TOP LUNCH BREAK

am gonna kill the old man for this for making me go to school but seeing akeno again i think its worth it...

OCULT RESEACH CLUB  
>CLUBROOM SAMETIME<br>So akeno who is that guy you were staring at all morning? redhead asks. fufufu oh him he is an old freind from the past. she said. oh what was his name again Cornelius Dela Stark. she said. Wait you know Cory-sempai. Koneko asks in a surprise/monotone voice. wait koneko how do you know him? readhead asks. i met him this morning he was looking for the office. she said. oh and i think he knows that i am a devil... are sure akeno..redhead asks. yes i am sure Rias when we were younger he has a powerful sensing ability and i could never sneak up on said. Interesting he has a strong sensing ability is he human?.. Rias asks. not all the way human he is half human and half... Fallen angel

all stood their in silence then they say except akeno says  
>WHAT! I DID NOT EVEN SENSE IT. everyone except akeno said in unison<p>

what was his mother. Rias asks after she calms down... His mother was a full human and his father is a pure blood Fallen. she says with a sadistic smile. is he dangerous? asked kiba. hmm if he is still the same he wont attack unless when he needs to like his father. she said. and that is what i liked about him. she thought. who is his father anyways? Rias and Koneko asks.

fufufu did i not tell you? she asked and they nodded no. well he is the son of... Azazel. she said... WHAT! everyone but akeno yells

she continues to drink her tea while she snickerd

well what can you tell us about him? Rias asked. well it would be rude to tell if he is not here to tell his side as well. she said with a serios tone. ok bring him here a the end of school...

(Cory's P.O.V)  
>later that day<p>

... oh shit how long ive been out? he wondered. since lunch.. akeno said while smiling... oh well let me gues that miss Gremory has sent you here to get me right? he asked she nodded. well how have you been akeno? he asked. she scowls. well ive been well how about you? she asked not really caring. well not good at all up till now. said in a depressed tone. why what happened? now she is starting to care because of the tone. well i will tell you when we get to the club room and tell my side of the story when your done telling the story how we met all those years ago akeno.. but for whats its worth im sorry ive failed you all those years ago so i will tell the whole story. is that alright? he asked she nodded.

O.R.C ROOM 5 minutes later

Hello again Koneko-chan. he said. hello Cory-sempai. she said in a monotone voice while blushing by the chan part and akeno gains a tick mark at that but she does not know why she should care. dont be like that when we are here and with each other you can drop the sempai,san just plain Cory is fine by the way what time is it. he said/asked. it about 3:50 school been done for 40 minutes. she said... AWW SHIT IM DEAD WHEN HE HERES ABOUT THIS! he yelled. akeno what is he talking about? she asked. oh he was sleeping on the roof and missed the rest of the day...she deadpand. okay shall we start at the begining? he asked. yes how about from childhood? she asked. okay here is my story...

3 hours later

and that is why i am here that good for nothing bastard sending me here

.

I do not own Highschool DxD or the chacters in them except my OC first fanfic tel me if i did anything wrong and i will correct it later


End file.
